Antonio Kingston
Antonio Kingston (January 1, 1960-May 18, 2015), a fictional character, who the Monarch of Chawosauria from May 13, 2011 to his death on May 18, 2015. Antonio Kingston was the Monarch of Chawosauria, the man who slightly pressured the Chawosaurian Revolution, he gave Chawosaurian States state-rights, turning Chawosauria into a Federation, causing a border crisis that lasted from 2012 to 2015, he succeeded 70 year reign Timothy Max Roosevelt unexpectedly, which Antonio was so very unprepared for political power, the man who never held political power, nor was he in Timothy's cabinet, eventhough he was part of the Chawosaurian Government, he was a member of the House of the Stalinists, a congressman since May 12, 2011, a day before Timothy died, he was selected into the House of the Stalinists by Timothy himself. Antonio Kingston was part of the New Atheism ideology, participated in Libertarian Socialist protests and movements, and supported the Soviet Union against the United States when he was a young man. Early Life Antonio Epoze Kingston was born to a very poor family on January 1, 1960 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, which was back then called the United States of Brazil from 1946 to 1964, also called the Second Brazilian Republic, Antonio was brought up living under the theology of Roman Catholicism, his mother was a drug dealer, and she was in the gang until she recovered by using religious recoverment. Antonio was interested in Libertarian Socialism, he became more interested in it as a teenager, living in the 1970s, in 1973, he immigrated to the United States and lived in the US for a longer while, he met Dorothy, who was from Mexico, and had a sexual intercourse in 1975, causing a dangerous pregnancy, which Dorothy and Antonio lost their only child in 1976 due to Antonio's sperm problem, both Antonio and Dorothy are both so unable to have another child, and they have criminal records, which prevented them from adopting a child. Libertarian Socialist Participants Antonio after his wedding in 1978, became more supportive to the USSR and became so more involved in supporting the USSR on defeating the US in the Cold War, although he wasn't born in the United States, he paid taxes. Acceptance to Chawosauria Antonio Kingston was accepted to enter Chawosauria by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1991, Timothy was excited to have Antonio for as part of the Timothy cabinet. Short term in Parliament Antonio spend a short time in the House of the Stalinists until he was chosen to succeed Timothy because of Timothy's death. Monarchy (2011-2015) Coming soon Death and Funeral Antonio was found suffering of a heart attack in his office on the morning of May 18, 2015, during the fourth anniversary of the state funeral of Timothy Max Roosevelt, his doctors came to help him, but when they realized he was dying of a heart attack, there was not anything they could do to get Antonio back due to a lack of technological development under Antonio's own leadership. The Funeral was very controversial, Antonio's father came, but he was a Christian, which led to a big controversy because back in 2015, Christianity was illegal in Chawosauria. Personal Life Antonio enjoyed long walks on the beach, he slept alone even when he was married, and Antonio didn't ate healthy much due to stress, Antonio was a very angry man who couldn't get through knowing his leadership was a huge disaster for Chawosauria. Legacy Antonio Kingston was the reason why the Chawosaurian Revolution relied heavily on Federation, he tried to turn Chawosauria into a Federalist nation, but got ended up turning into a Confederation, by accidentally signing a "Federation Act of 2011", which tricked Antonio into giving Chawosaurian States Confederal State Rights, which caused the Border Crisis (Chawosauria-wide). Antonio is widely seen as corrupt, not very honest, and had done a horrible job on keeping Chawosauria unified, he hardly done anything to address the rebellions of the Revolution, and he has a bad reputation to the Religious Community because of his heavy silence on Discrimination, Persecution, and Hatred against the Religious Community, Antonio Kingston had the most weakest leadership in Chawosaurian History. See also * Chawosaurian Revolution